


Over Protective

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur puts himself in dangerous situations, F/M, Lewis still wants revenge on the green spirit, Protective Mystery, Vivi tries to sneak out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: Mystery just wants to keep his children safe, that's all. Unfortunately, it'll be hard to do that when they get themselves in danger.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 41





	1. Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Tumblr, if you want to see more, then see my stories on Tumblr and my username is Haedonr0cks.

Late at night, Lewis is at Vivi’s house, helping her with some spells she has been working on. After Vivi told him about a cupcake that she had grown, he was interested in what other spells she can do. They looked in the book and found something that they never expected, but could've known before. It was a spell to get rid of spirits, ones that possess a person and control their whole body while the host won’t remember anything. Lewis was now getting memories of his death as he read sentence by sentence. Even with the therapy Mystery had to help him with, Lewis thought it wasn’t enough. He needed to find it and get rid of it for good. “This is perfect!” Lewis said with excitement. 

“I don’t understand.” Vivi said. She wasn’t there during the session and yet knows the truth. 

“We found a way to finally get revenge at the green spirit.” Lewis said. “All of these weeks, I have been thinking of my death and how that spirit ruined everything we had ever loved.”

“Lewis, I thought you were over this with your talk with Mystery.” Vivi said worried about him. Lewis starts to turn the page to find more information on the spell. 

“Yes, but no.” Lewis said, making Vivi confused on what he just said. “I mean, Mystery kinda did. I just want it to end, to make all of us happy.” 

Vivi tries to explain that no one can be happy if they try to get rid of something for good and that it would be better if it was left alone. Because of this, Lewis was irritated. He wanted revenge for killing him, harming his best friend, and most importantly, forcing him to take Vivi’s memories away so she wouldn’t be traumatized by his death for a whole year. Lewis went out of the door and out of the house. Vivi tried to follow him, but the second she was outside, he teleported. Vivi was now worried than ever before. She needed to think of something quickly before he could get hurt. Vivi knew that she wasn’t strong enough to stop him and she didn’t want to use her spellbook on him in case something goes wrong. She now only has one choice: Mystery. During the fight, Mystery was incredibly strong against Lewis when he tried to interrogate him about Arthur. Pinned him to the ground and everything. He was the only one who could stop Lewis from harming himself. 

“Vivi, what’s going on?” A voice said behind her. It was a coincidence that Mystery would be here at the right time. 

“Mystery, thank god you’re here!” She said, scared and relieved at the same time. “Lewis is going after the spirit! He wants to get rid of it” 

“I see.” Mystery said, disappointed. “I thought I told him to leave it alone.” 

“He said that he wants it to end.” Vivi said. “Please, I need you to talk to him again.”

“Don’t worry, I got this. You just stay here.” Mystery said as he transforms and runs all the way to the cave. 

At the cave, Lewis is at the entrance looking around to find the spirit. He walks down to find two paths. Last time, he took the left path with Arthur while Vivi and Mystery, who then chose the left path, took the right. This time, he decides to take the right path and find the spirit there. As he gets there, he finds nothing except the spikes where he had landed on last year. Then, a noise. Most likely footsteps. At first he thought it was the spirit he was looking for, but then these footsteps were coming quickly, like an animal who was in a rush. Lewis can only think of one thing why he was hearing that, Mystery must be here. He knew that Vivi would tell him about it and Mystery would not be happy about it by the fact that they talked about it. 

“Lewis!?” Mystery said loud enough for an echo to go. Lewis knew this would be the best time to find it fast before Mystery will lose his chance. He checked everywhere around the place to find any clues to where the spirit is. Then he found something, a cracked wall. It was big enough for Lewis to fit through, but Mystery too. He decides to go through the crack and enter what seems like a path. 

“What is this place?” He asks himself. He uses his fist which was in flames as a light source and explores the path. 

Mystery kept looking around, back and forth to find Lewis quickly. He didn’t want him to get hurt again. In fact, he didn’t want any of them to get hurt. Mystery had always thought of them as his pups even if they were human. He sniffs the ground and finds Lewis’s trace, then goes down the right path and finds a cracked wall. Mystery saw this and thought that Lewis might have gone through there. Even if it was big enough for Mystery to fit through there, he decides to go back to his dog form and go in. “Lewis where are you?” He says, worried about the ghost. 

At the end of the path, Lewis finds a wooden door. It looked old, rusty, and had holes which looked like gunshots. He decides to look through those holes and finds some things that weren’t even expected. Furniture was to be found. It was full of dust and spiderwebs, while broken by missing pieces on the table and ripping the cushions of the couch. He opens the door which was unlocked and about to fall apart. He looks around to see that it was owned by someone decades ago and then left behind. “Who lives here?” He says. 

At the path, Mystery can see through the dark in the path and still has Lewis’s trace. He finds that the path leads to a door which was opened. When he enters in, he finds Lewis who is looking at a picture frame that shows a happy family. “There you are!” Mystery says very angrily. Lewis turned around in surprise to find him here. Before he could speak, Mystery transformed, shoved and pinned him right to the wall. “What were you thinking going to that cave!?” Mystery pressed tightly onto Lewis’s chest, “Do you know how worried Vivi and I were!?” 

Lewis couldn’t move at all, Mystery’s strength was more powerful than him. “I need to find it Mystery, it’s my only chance to finally get rid of the thing that ruined our lives.” Mystery then went closer to Lewis growling and showing his teeth. 

“I told you to leave it Lewis. I know you want revenge, but this isn’t going to make things right.” Mystery loosened his grip, letting Lewis have a little bit of movement. “I’m taking you home and we are going to sort things out.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until I find this parasite!” Lewis said bitterly. Mystery tightened his grip again. He showed that he can’t go anywhere when Mystery overpowers him. 

“I won’t let you do this.” Mystery said before he wraps Lewis’s leg with one of his tails and drags him until he carries him with all of his tails. 

“Let me go Mystery!” Lewis demanded as he tried to wiggle around, but it was no use.

“Sorry Lewis, you left me no choice but to take you home by force. And if you escape again, I’ll hunt you down and make things worse for the both of us.” 

At the end, Mystery brings him home without any trouble. He lets go of Lewis freely, but still doesn’t trust him like that. To make sure that he doesn't escape, he lays right on top of him without anyway for Lewis to get out of. It was a difficult task for Mystery, but he’s fine because Lewis won’t do any harm to himself. Mystery spent the whole night talking to Lewis about how he can forget the cave incident, like when they did the therapy session. It may be the last time Lewis won’t do things like this, but Mystery knows that he needs to watch over Arthur and Vivi too because they’re his pups, not anyone else.


	2. Vivi

It was a week later after the incident with Lewis trying to find the spirit. Vivi was relieved to find out that Lewis was safe, but not sure if he would still get over getting revenge. The last time she had heard of it, Vivi saw Lewis being pinned down by a kitsune who was talking about how to calm down. Lewis was embarrassed when she saw this and Vivi wanted to take a picture to remember it. 

During the night, Vivi had just finished dinner and was planning to do some work. Well, that’s what Mystery thought she was doing. Vivi’s real plan was to sneak out and go to investigate a haunted house. She had the equipment and everything. But the problem was that Mystery told her no. Ever since she went somewhere without Mystery knowing, he was angry and worried. Mystery had to search everywhere in the area to find her and carry her all the way back to the house to talk. Mystery would only allow it if Arthur and Lewis were helping, but both of them were busy. Vivi needed to find a way to sneak out without Mystery knowing. 

“How is your work?” Mystery asked as he walked in her room. He was in his dog form and wanted to make sure that she was safe. 

“It’s going good.” Vivi lied. “I just need to finish a few things and then I can start practicing more of my spells.” Her work was just some photos of the house she planned to go to. She told Mystery that they were family photos and wanted to make a scrapbook out of them. 

“Good. I’m glad that you’re working on something other than ghost hunting. I don’t want you to go out somewhere that’s dangerous.” Mystery warned. “I have to make sure that you're safe and unharm.”

“Why exactly?” Vivi asked “I mean, we've been through a lot of ghost investigations. Why can’t we go to one now?”

Mystery thought about it. He had the answer, but not the right one. “It’s because you always get yourself in these dangerous situations.” He then went over to Vivi to see the photos, but Vivi put it up quickly before he could see them. “I don’t know why you did that, but ok. He said. 

“Sorry, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Vivi said. “I think I should learn some new spells.” Then she went to the shelf and grabbed the spellbook to learn anymore. Mystery who was sitting across from Vivi, put his paw on the cover.

“That makes sense. ”He said. “Now, let’s go over some of the things you’ve learned.” Vivi nodded and opened to the previous pages and reviewed the spells.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was 1AM, still dark and Vivi had just waited until Mystery was asleep. She got out of bed and dressed in her daytime clothes without waking anyone up. Then, Vivi went to the closet, where she had kept a bunch of cameras, EVPs, heat detectors, and many things. She grabbed the duffle bag that was next to the things and packed up some of them. Later, Vivi needed to figure out how to get out without being detected. It was going to be a lot harder with Mystery. He can hear any sound within a mile radius. She tried to find anything she could use as something useful. Then, she found something good in her wooden chest, rope. It was long enough and strong. She looked at the window and she devised the plan by tying on end to something stable, like her bed. She opened the window and let the other end out. “Good.” Vivi whispers. From the gym, she wasn’t a good rope climber, but she was able to get down good without any problems. She slid down, but left some issues. Vivi accidently gave herself some rope burn on her arms and hands when she was coming down. She needed to find an explanation if anyone asks.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
A few minutes later, Vivi was walking all the way to the house instead of taking the car. She was afraid that taking the car would mean a kitsune following you to the destination. It was dark out so Vivi had brought a flashlight out so she could see. Vivi looks around the trees while she walks and realizes that she hasn’t seen these trees before. Then later, the one thing that she was afraid was going to happen, she was lost. Lost in the woods where she doesn’t know which way is north. She tried to use her phone, but it had no signal. For some reason, Vivi had a ton of ideas now that she was lost. Even with the rope burns she had got, being lost in the woods, and probably a worried and maybe angry guardian kitsune, she didn’t seem to worry. Her first idea was to find ghosts in the woods. It was something she wanted to do when Vivi first started ghost hunting. The reason why she didn’t do it was because she got distracted from the haunted places that were inside buildings instead of outside. Vivi got her equipment setted up and she began her investigation.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was an hour until Vivi was done with her investigation. She was disappointed that she couldn’t find anything. No ghosts, no bigfoots nor werewolves roaming around. Vivi decided to pack up everything and head home. Actually, she was lost, she couldn’t go back home. Vivi thought this was fine and wanted to sleep outside anyway. Unfortunately, it was not a good place to sleep since there is no sign of any flat surface anywhere that is soft. Maybe she can look around for a place to sleep. As she was walking around finding a good spot, she lost her footing on to a small ledge and accidently fell. As she was rolling, she could hear the sounds of leaves rusting and sticks breaking. As she stopped, she was in pain. Her whole body felt sore and couldn’t get up. At first, she got scared thinking that she was paralyzed, but was able to move her body a little bit. “Ow” She said very weakly. “I guess this is where I’m sleeping then.” Vivi decided this is where she will sleep and wait until someone finds her. A few minutes later as she looks at the sky and trees, waiting until she dozes off, she hears something in the distance. It sounded like someone was running. The sound was getting closer and closer. Vivi was too weak and tired to get up, so she looked at the sky again hoping that whoever it was, would go away. 

“Oh no, Vivi!” A voice screamed. It made Vivi jump a little, keeping her awake but weak still. They went to where she was and tried to see if she was alive. She met the person in the eyes and of course it was she was hoping to meet again. Mystery was scared and worried about her. He must have figured out that she had snuck out and went to find her. “Vivi! What are you doing here in the middle of the woods?!” He said, angrily. 

“How did you find me?” She asked still weakly by the fall. Mystery’s eyes widened as he heard this. 

“That’s what you say!?” He said loudly. “I have been looking for you everywhere. Scared that something happened to you and you say how I found you!?” Mystery checked all around her to make sure that she didn’t break any bones or had any major scratches on her. “Can you stand?” He asks.

“I can, but I feel like I won’t be able to.” Vivi said feeling like she might doze off a bit. Mystery tried his best to keep her awake in case she won’t be able to wake up. Then, he grabs Vivi by his tails and puts her on his back. “What are you doing?” She asks drowsily. 

“I’m taking you home. I’m going to make sure you won’t go anywhere until you’re healed up. After that, we need to have that talk again.” Mystery was very mad that Vivi ignored him and sneaked out anyway. He went on back to the house where he found the rope where she climbed down from. He opens the door quietly and brings in Vivi safe. Mystery now has to find where the first aid kit was. Later, he decides to do it in the morning and uses his tails to wrap her wounds from the rope burns and let her sleep on Mystery. 

In the morning, Mystery finally found the first aid kit and healed her burns and scratches she received from last night. Before Vivi could go anywhere, Mystery quickly locked the door and windows so she wouldn’t escape and told Vivi to stay for the talk. She sighed and decided to agree on it. It was then that Mystery knew that both Lewis and Vivi made things hard for him, but doesn’t know what Arthur has in store. If he does something bad, right?


	3. Arthur

A few days after Vivi’s exploration in the woods. Mystery kept an eye on Vivi for a while. He was always watching her to make sure that she won’t sneak out again. But after the talk Mystery gave her, she won’t sneak out anymore. Something else has been bothering him for a long time, he hasn’t seen Arthur in days. At first he thought that he was busy, but he didn’t come over to Vivi’s house or call her phone. Plus, whenever Vivi tries to call him, he doesn’t answer. Mystery started to get worried the more he thought about it. Was he in danger? He thought to himself. He really hoped that Arthur was okay and that nothing was wrong with him. To prove his point, Mystery asked Vivi to call Arthur and see if he would pick up. The same thing happened, he didn’t answer. 

“I’m sure he's probably fine, Mystery.” Vivi said. “Maybe he’s busy or something, we’ll try later or tomorrow to call him again.” Vivi puts her phone away. 

“No he’s not.” Mystery said worried. “I know he’s in danger. I need you to call again.” Mystery was sure that something bad happened. “Please, Vivi.” 

She sighs. “I guess so.” She dials Arthur’s phone number and pressed the call button. This time, it goes off quickly. “Huh, that’s weird.” She said confusedly.

“What is?” Mystery asks. 

“Arthur rejected the call. He’s alive.” Vivi said to prove that Arthur is ok.

“No!” Mystery yelled. “Why would he hang up? It doesn’t make sense.” 

“Calm down.” Vivi said. “I’ll drive to Arthur’s house and check if he’s in there.” 

“No you’re not.” Mystery said, blocking her path. “I’ll check on him. You stay here.”

“Why exactly?” Vivi said bitterly. 

“I don’t want you to get yourself in any harm if it’s not him.” Mystery said. “It’s the best way to handle this situation, trust me.” Mystery went to the backdoor. “I’ll be back soon and don’t think about sneaking out again.” Mystery knew what he would do if she did it again. 

“I won’t.” Vivi said. Vivi sat down on the couch and leaned back. 

Mystery needed to see if Arthur was ok. After what happened with Lewis and Vivi, he was scared to know that Arthur would be next on his list. A few minutes later at Arthur’s house, Mystery looked around and found the van in the driveway. He was now sure that Arthur was in the house. Without hesitation, he went through the doggy door Arthur had made him. Everything was quiet. There were no sounds of talking, footsteps, nor Arthur working on a project. Mystery looked around and saw that he was not in the living room or the kitchen. He then went to the basement where he would work on his machines. He found nothing except parts lying around the floor and ripped up blueprints on the table. Arthur seemed to be working on something, but what? Something else caught Mystery’s attention. He smelled something familiar, blood. There were drops of blood on the floor next to the wrench. Mystery now was in panic mode. If Arthur was bleeding, who knows what might have happened to him. He rushed upstairs and looked around for him. “Arthur!?” He called. “Arthur, are you ok!? Mystery didn’t hear a thing. He now realized that he is missing and that he’s bleeding. Mystery was getting more mad than stressed by the theory that someone attacked him. Who would want to hurt Arthur? He thought to himself. Then, he hears something from upstairs. It sounded like something dropped on the floor. Mystery rushed upstairs, but was ready to attack someone who was invading Arthur’s house. He got upstairs and saw the bathroom light on. He crouched down and slowly walked towards the door to find Arthur who was doing something with the first aid kit. “Arthur!” Mystery yelps. Arthur jumped, knocking down the box. 

“Mystery!? He says. “What are you doing here!?” 

“More importantly, why did you decline Vivi’s calls? I was worried sick that something bad had happened to you.” Mystery said. He had gotten into the bathroom to see what he was doing. “What’s all this?” 

“Nothing.” He lied. “I just needed to find something from this box.” He crouched down to pick up all the things that were in the box. “I didn’t answer her calls because I was busy working on something.”

“A project that went bad? I found the blueprint you ripped up.” Mystery said. 

“Yeah, I guess I messed some things up and I’m trying to fix my mistakes.” Arthur had gotten the stuff back into the box and put it up. Mystery smelled something. He had forgotten that Arthur was bleeding. 

“Arthur, where are you hurt?” Mystery said, getting closer to Arthur.

“What? I’m not hurt.” Arthur said, lying to him. 

“Don’t lie!” Mystery snarled. “I can smell blood on you.” Mystery started to growl at him, showing his teeth. He doesn’t want to harm him, but Arthur wouldn’t let anyone else help him. 

“Ok I’ll show you.” Arthur said frightened. He shows his right hand which had a huge cut that was bleeding.” Mystery saw that and immediately transformed. He took Arthur right down to the living room and told him to sit on the couch. “Mystery, it’s not much.” He says trying to calm him down.

“You’re bleeding! Mystery said infuriated. He went upstairs to grab the first aid kit and come back right down. He grabbed the bandages out and wrapped it around his hand. “What happened!?” 

“I accidently cut myself, that’s all.” Arthur said. After Mystery was done wrapping the bandage, he grabbed Arthur and wrapped himself around him like a mother wolf and her cubs. Arthur was wrapped around in Mystery’s body and tails. He wanted to get out, but Mystery wouldn’t let him. “What are you doing?” He asks.

“You are not going anywhere until I say that you’re fine and that’s it.” Mystery had enough of Arthur hiding from him and needed to make sure that he would get help. “Tonight, you will go to sleep, no staying up late.” Arthur didn’t like sleeping early. 

“Mystery, this is ridiculous!” Arthur said, annoyed by Mystery’s mother mode. “Just because I cut myself, doesn’t mean that you have to worry about me that much.” It had offended Mystery and he snarled at him, showing him that he is serious. At that point, Arthur gave up and decided to let Mystery help him. 

At night, Mystery put Arthur right to bed. He thought of sleeping downstairs, but he needed to make sure that he did go to sleep. Mystery went on the bed, still in his kitsune form and laid right on top of him. Arthur couldn’t move now and was uncomfortable. “Can you move please?” Arthur asked. 

“Alright.” Mystery said. For a second, Arthur was relieved that he was off of him, then Mystery grabbed him and wrapped around him, pressing himself right on to Mystery’s chest. “Until you go to sleep that is.” Arthur now had trouble breathing for a little bit, then Mystery loosened his grip making Arthur being able to breathe again. He now didn’t have a choice. Arthur was now trapped from his mistakes and now a giant kitsune who wrapped him around his front legs and tails is forcing him to sleep. He then gets worried of what might happen in the morning. “I’ll make sure that you get taken care of.” Mystery said. After a few minutes, they both drift off to sleep. Mystery had kept his children from getting harm and it took awhile to do it. Before he went to sleep, Mystery had thought what would happen if he hadn’t met them. If his life didn’t include Vivi, Arthur, and Lewis. He was lucky that he had a family and would never let them go until it was time.


End file.
